


A change of spirit

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione gets a surprise for Christmas.  Written for Fitzette's Flist-A-Fest.





	A change of spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

   What had started out as a nice little snog under the mistletoe was rapidly progressing into much more.  Ron now found himself pushed up against the wall with his trousers definitely starting to become painful. He groaned as he felt Hermione’s small hands move from beneath his new Weasley jumper to slip under the waistband of his pants.  Not that he was complaining - Hermione’s hands stroking his arse felt wonderful - he just couldn’t figure out what had caused her to look at him all through dinner like she was planning on having him for dessert.

 Hermione had arrived at the Burrow just in time to open presents, after having an early Christmas brunch with her family.  She had been a bit grumpy after listening to her Grandmother’s speech about why she was wasting her life by not going to Oxford. After a bit of his Mother’s famous eggnog and shoulder massage from him, her spirits had seemed to improve.

 Her smile had beamed when she opened the heart-shaped locket that he had bought her for Christmas, but it was the next box that brought her to tears.  Ron didn’t understand why she started to cry when she glimpsed something maroon with an intertwined H&R on the front. 

 Wait a moment. 

It suddenly dawned on him that’s when her mood had drastically changed. 

 “Hermione…” God it was bloody hard to concentrate with her teeth nibbling at his earlobe. “Did you like my parents present?” 

“MMMM,” she whispered in his ear as her hand pulled his hips into closer contact with hers and her foot stroked the outside of his thigh.  “You have no idea how long I have been waiting.” 

At that moment, as his thumb moved across her pebbled nipple, he promised himself to always make sure his mother made Hermione a Weasley jumper.      


End file.
